parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3 - Bringing The Toyland Express Six Springs and Training Part 1.
Here is part three of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (Casey, having caught his breath, takes a red spade to regain his full health, hops on the flying platform, which takes him, and stops between every lightning bolt, until he jumps off and grabs another red spade, and pulls a switch to stop the claw from bitting onto him. Casey hops on the flying platform, that takes him toward the other terrace, that puts him on the upper terraces of the Scrapyard. Casey hops on every platform and runs through the pushing platforms and grabs a silver spade. He continues on his way once again and grabs a spring and pushes another button to bring the flying platform into the room and hops back onto the flying platform. The flying platform takes Casey up onto the higher terraces where he jumps off after dodging an electric bolt and grabs another silver spade and continues his way to another button where he grabs a silver spade and pushes the other button to open a door down at a hall) * Casey Jr: Well! (hops down and runs along a path to collect a red spade and climbs back down to get another red spade. He climbs up and tries to reach the floating platform but falls down) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (grabs a bit of rope, and climbs back out to the entrance through a hallway, but passes another H class tank locomotive, a J94, and a Diesel locomotive, and arrives at an unknown scrapyard. He sees a strange strong locomotive named Kolhapur No. 5593, Maude No. 673, and a K4 No. 3442: The Great Marquess, and hops down to see the comotion going on and grabs a silver spade and another spring) * Kolhapur: Don't touch the popcorn bar! (activates his green lightsaber. Casey gasps and grabs another pistol gun and some bullets and reloads the other pistol gun before putting it onto his belt. The little circus engine activates his blue lightsaber and purple lightsaber) * Casey Jr: I know your tricks, Jubilee. * Kolhapur: How dare you call me that, you monster! (Casey and Kolhapur charge toward each other and fight each other. One furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as Casey's lightsabers swing and clash into Kolhapur's lightsaber) You have learned much, Jedi scum, but you are not to be a Prince yet! (Casey slashes the weapon out of Kolhapur's and force throws him into the sea. The J36 and 3442 fire at Casey, but are no match for him, as he slays them both to the floor, and switches his weapons off. Casey climbs back up and hops onto a flying platform and flies toward a dark cave to grab another spring. Casey flies over to the other terrace and climbs up to get a yellow box and a silver spade and heads over to the other side. He hops to another flying platform, and flies past the spinning blades, but stops too soon, and gets the buttons of his braces on his dungarees snapped off as they fall down. Casey ties his braces back up, and gets his belt cut off, and ties it back on again. Casey's back braces get off before he fixes them back on by tieing them up. He jumps off the platform and barely makes it across and climbs up through a tunnel, only to find himself on the upper terraces. He heads past the spinning blade and grabs a silver spade and gets his the belt's back cut off, only to get him to tie it up again. Casey steps forward and grabs the next spring and heads up the left arch to grab another spade before pulling a switch to turn of the electricity bolt. He hurries back and jumps over the other side he was at to grab a red spade and silver spade. He grabs another red spade when he jumps across and grabs the last silver spade past Black 5 No. 45418) * 45418: That's it, I'm going to make a sandwich out of you! (Casey gulps and kicks 45418 off the edge and sends the Black 5 falling into the sea. Casey speeds up the mountain top to grab another spring) * Tillie: (giggles in Princess Peach's laugh) Well done Agent Casey, you have all six coil springs found. Bring them to my father - fast! The tin has made Master Cerberus so powerful that nothing can stop him soon! (Casey obeys and hurries back with Tillie to the North Plain and finds Basil in his doghouse) * Casey Jr: Go on, Basil. (grabs Basil's house and shrinks it and puts into his pocket. Basil sets off, dragging Casey over the log bridge, nearly sending him down, but pulling him back up, only to dodge Green Arrow No. 4771 (as 60800), who passes by with the Scarborough Spa Express, and meets up with the Toyland Express, who catches Casey when Basil stops in front of him) * Toyland Express: (chuckles) Super! You've got six springs. As soon as we get machine fixed, Cerberus will be no match for you, when we build an X-Wing to fire you into the Cloud City of Bespin, where his headquarters are. (grabs the springs from Casey and throws them into his machine) Now that you have the ability to shoot, here's your new mission: I want you to find me six propeller blades in the Moats, so hurry along with Basil there. * Rustee Rails: Agent Casey, welcome to the anti Grogh special training center. My informants have told me terrible news: Cerberus's henchmen build a variable scary robot. You'll have no chance to defeat him before you have not completed extensive training. All right, let's begin. To use the blowpipe to fire, take it out and press the R button, and aim with the analog stick and fire with the B Button. To put away the blowpipe again, printed on the R button. The first training task, sliding from five ducks. Good Luck! (Casey obeys and takes out his pistol guns and shoots at the five ducks) Well done! Now try to shoot five sheep balloons.while targeting at them. (Casey obeys and shoots the five balloon sheep and wins) Don't just stand there, get going! * Casey Jr: Yes, Sir, I'm on the job! Come along, Basil. (Basil obeys and speeds off, dragging poor Casey with him past Port Line No. 35027, with a six coaching working passing by, and Sir Lamiel No. 777, hauling a maroon coach, and nine Intercity coaches. after Casey grabs a silver spade, and arrives at the bridge to the Moats on the other side, after passing O1 No. 31065, Bluebell, a P class, and a Q Class 0-6-0 No. 541. Casey shoots the two switches with pistol gun and brings the bridge down after passing the Rocket replica) Halt, good boy. (Basil obeys. Casey takes out a dog house and lets Basil go inside and shuts the door before he enters the Moats) Category:Daniel Pineda